Ex-Trapper With Benefits
by ShipMistress
Summary: Hiccstrid/Erestrid/Hicretstrid - Canonverse - Explicit - Hiccup's and Astrid's sex life can't be called boring by any means. They want to try everything, the wilder the better. But their latest interest, having sex where they easily could be found or watched, takes on a new turn when out of the blue a new idea comes up. The only question is... would Eret be up for it?
1. Chapter 1

**Some while ago, a good friend got a slightly creepy prompt; something about Hiccstrid spicing up their sex life by inviting Eret in – only for Astrid to then leave Hiccup for Eret's enormous dick. There was more to it that I thankfully forgot by now, but it made us all shudder.**  
**However, it inspired me to write a counterstory, something that starts like that prompt but then goes into another direction. **

**Also, this story features a certain HC of me and a friend, that Eret is something like the Captain Jack Harkness of Berk. Ready and happy to jump everything and everyone, but with respect and only in consense of everyone involved, endearing friendliness, and always an amused twinkle in his eyes. **

**I _plan_ to have this finished in three chapters. It also could turn into four though, we'll see. **

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**. o O o.**

Hiccup wasn't really surprised when, after the council meeting was over and everyone left the Great Hall, he got pulled to the side by a pair of small but strong hands. In fact, he'd expected nothing else. During the entire meeting, Astrid's eyes had felt like burning coals on his skin, mentally undressing him at any moment, and this certainly wasn't the first time she wasn't patient enough to return to their home before she jumped him. No, not at all.

"Gods, I thought old Spitelout would keep on talking _forever_," his wife groaned as she opened the belt that held his trousers with sure and quick movements. She had him pinned against the wall of the stairs that led up to the Hall, not a place anyone could easily see but still anything but private. But that, too, wasn't a surprise.

At first, Hiccup let her do as she pleased. She pulled his trousers down just enough to free his semi, and he couldn't suppress a pitiful groan as she dropped to her knees to suck and tease him until he was fully erect. But once he had enough of that admittedly divine treatment, he pulled her back up on her feet, a little rougher than necessary but he knew she liked it that way. With one deft movement, he turned them around until it was she who had her back pressed against the stone wall, and pinned her there with his entire body pressed to hers.

"You're horribly impatient, do you know that?" he growled, letting out another groan when his hand wandered beneath her studded skirt and found her bare and dripping wet already.

"Not my – _fuck!_ – my fault," she gasped when his fingers slipped inside her. Gods, she was a _gift_. "Nobody told me sex is that much fun."

Chuckling to himself, he kept tormenting her a little longer. Slowly he moved his fingers in and out of her, taking his sweet time to enjoy having her like this; the slick slide, how her eyes glazed over with undulated lust, and all those wanton little moans she gave in response to him fucking her on his fingers. Every now and then, he swiped this thumb over her clit, making her shudder, until her frustrated whine told him that he would be playing with his health if he continued like this.

He withdrew his hand and silenced her sounds of impatience by pushing his fingers into her mouth, making her taste herself on him. Her sucking at his digits and humming at the taste quickly made him just as impatient as she was.

Eager to be inside her, he hoisted her up with a few deft motions, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist, and without any more preamble, he buried himself in her scolding heat.

"Oh, _fuck!"_ Astrid moaned, loudly, and let her head fall back against the stones. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, and Hiccup knew that, even with his tunic between her fingers and his skin, he would keep visible marks from this encounter. He was looking forward to it.

For a couple of minutes, Hiccup simply enjoyed the sight and feeling of her; her flushed skin all the way down to where it disappeared beneath her flimsy vest, her dazed eyes that wouldn't register anything of their surroundings anymore, her choked moans and sobs when he thrust particularly hard, and, of course, her silken heat that always felt as if she would suck him in to never let him go again.

Gods, how he loved their heated trysts! Marrying Astrid had been a dream come true, but never in his life had he been able to imagine how actually _being_ married to her would be. Because it was amazing! Living with her was easy, effortless, and always such fun. They worked perfectly together in some aspects of their lives while they equally perfectly completed each other in other aspects. But without a doubt the biggest surprise had been the sex. With them both having had practically no experience before, they'd dived head over heels into this adventure, and it was an endless roller coaster ride ever since. There was nothing they were afraid of trying, the wilder and crazier the better. For once, Ruffnut's countless escapades with passing sailors and her loose mouth had actually turned out to be a blessing, if only to give them ideas about what they wanted to try next.

But lately, Astrid seemed to have found a new favourite. She just _loved _to have sex out in the open, in places that couldn't by any means be called private – and Hiccup had to admit that he rather liked it too. The danger of getting caught. The_ thrill_.

"Imagine someone finding us here," he grunted, playing into this fantasy. The thought made them both groan, his fingers on her rear twitching just as she tightened around him. He couldn't even say what it was, but just the idea of someone else being involved in their sex life, even just as a watcher, made him almost come on the spot.

But he could tell that Astrid wasn't there yet, that she needed a little more. So he leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "Imagine how Fishlegs would react if he found us like this. He'd turn pale all over, stammer, and stumble backwards to flee and try not to look too closely."

Astrid giggled breathlessly, and the way that made her tighten around him nearly was his undoing. "Or Snot," she suggested. "God, how jealous he would be. He'd turn bright red, with anger and lust, and probably run to jerk it behind the next tree."

Oh, now _that_ was an intriguing thought. Not that Hiccup really _needed _that sort of validation – not after all these years into his relationship with Astrid, not with them being happily married, and certainly not with her carrying a sweet little secret beneath her heart by now – but the idea of rubbing it in to Snot... he kinda liked it!

"The twins would probably just cheer us on," she went on in that wonderfully breathless and distracted tone that threatened to rob Hiccup of all senses. She was close now too, so he put in more effort, thrusting harder and deeper and tried to hold her with one hand only to rub her clit with the other. "And Eret... mmh, yes, don't stop. Ooohh..."

"Eret wouldn't be shocked at all," he gasped, the words dropping off his lips without even thinking about them. The ex-trapper definitely wasn't new to sex, and pretty much the entire village knew that by now. "He'd probably ask whether he can join in."

Unbiddenly, a picture appeared in his head, just as Astrid came with a beautiful little cry, with her fingernails clawing at his shoulders and her walls squeezing sense right out of him. He followed her into bliss, his desperate grunt muffled by biting into her shoulder – and with the image of him watching as Astrid got fucked by Eret in his mind's eye.

**. o O o .**

**As always, reactions are very welcome! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**We still have _only_ Hiccstrid smut here, but... well... for a PWP, there's awfully much plot later on. Hiccup and Eret just wouldn't shut up! xD And it's leading to the _ main event_ so to speak. ;)**

**. o O o .**

**Chapter 2**

The image stayed with Hiccup for longer than he'd expected. Over a week had passed since Astrid had seduced him after the council meeting, but he still wasn't able to shake this alluring idea off. He always enjoyed watching Astrid during sex, be it with her lying beneath him when he made love to her, her riding him with her trademark fierceness that always made him forget even his own name, or whether she pleasured herself and let him watch and enjoy.

But somehow, the idea of watching her _with another man_ was even more intriguing, and he couldn't even say why. Maybe it was because it had this touch of the forbidden, maybe it was because he trusted her and in their love, that nothing could ever come between them, or maybe it was simply the idea of watching her from a new angle. He wasn't even sure whether she'd even want or agree to such an experiment, but still, the idea refused to leave his mind.

"Hey, babe. What was up with you today?" Astrid asked one night as they were getting ready for bed. "You barely spoke a word when we ate in the Great Hall, and if I may say so, you acted pretty weirdly when Eret came over to inform us about the progress of the shipyard. Is everything alright?"

Hiccup needed a moment before the meaning of her words fully registered in his mind, partially because Astrid was just about to unwrap her chest and that sight always left his brain go a little blank. But he also needed a moment to form an answer.

The fact that it was always _Eret_ in these fantasies wasn't really surprising when he thought about it. The ex-trapper had quickly become one of the closest friends Hiccup had ever had, certainly closer than Snot or Tuff. And while he valued Fishlegs as one of his _oldest_ friends, things with Eret were still different. With Eret, he could talk unrestrained about many things; be it about leadership, which Eret as former leader of his crew certainly had enough experience with, or about more juicy topics that would only make his childhood friend cringe and stammer. But even more than this friendly closeness they shared, it was Eret's vast experience in sexual matters on the one hand and the fact that he wouldn't want to bind himself in any way on the other. Astrid sleeping with him would only be for the simple fun of exciting sex, and watching them would certainly be better than anything he was able to imagine himself.

Was it really surprising that the idea turned him on so much?

Hiccup blinked as he suddenly found himself straddled by a naked blonde without remembering how she'd taken off her remaining clothes or when she'd climbed onto their bed at all.

"Okay, _what_ is going on in your mind?" Astrid demanded. "Because it seems to be a good thought and I want to share it." She ground herself against his erection, eyes intently on his as he groaned.

"It was – ngh! – was just a stupid thought," he tried to ward off her curiosity, but he should have known better.

"Tell me about it!"

Hiccup groaned again when she pressed herself even harder against his cock, rubbing her wet sex up and down his length.

"It was just a silly idea, really nothing you'd–"

"But I like your silly ideas," she interrupted him. "Remember the last you had, about the quickie behind a column in the Great Hall? That was _amazing!_ Come on, tell me what it was, I promise I won't laugh."

"Was really nothing," he mumbled incoherently, his mind already rendered useless as her slickness coated his cock in that alluring promise of heat and lust. With wide, bleary eyes, he watched as she lifted herself up a little and got into position to take him in.

For a torturous moment, she just hovered over him though and made him hiss whenever her slit brushed over the sensitive tip of his cock. Gods, she was a devious Mynx, evil in enjoying to keep him in suspense like this. "Nothing, eh?" she purred, watching him with a sly smirk.

Hiccup couldn't even remember what they were talking about anymore, his entire being focused on that one point of contact, of her beautiful body above him, of the prospect of pleasure and delight that was to come. "Yes, nothing," he babbled. "Nothing, just– _Oh, FUCK!"_

Without a warning, Astrid dropped down his length, taking him in _deep _and making him howl at the sudden change. The heat. The tightness. She was driving him _insane!_ His vision blurred as his eyes shifted out of focus, his body arching off the bed to bury himself even deeper into her body. Oh, Gods, one day, she would be his death.

He expected her to ride him, hard and for her own pleasure mostly like she sometimes did. Neither of them was really submissive, their play-fights for dominance usually making for _great _foreplay. But when it came to this, Hiccup let her gladly take the lead. Watching her fucking herself on his cock and only following her guidance when she wanted him to grope her breasts or play with her clit was _amazing_.

But today, she seemed to have other plans. Despite how ready for action they both already were, she barely moved along his cock and instead leaned down to bring her lips to his. Unable to form even one coherent thought, his body reacted merely by instinct, kissing her back as his arms wrapped around her. His hands mapped the countless little scars on her otherwise smooth skin. The kiss left them both breathless, and Hiccup could only gasp for air when she released him and continued to slowly drive him crazy.

Her lips wandered on without ever pausing for long, along his jaw, down his neck and up to his earlobes, licking, nibbling, and sucking, all while her hips moved slowly, just enough to never let him forget how they were joined, occasionally squeezing and drawing desperate whimpers from his throat. Right now, he was entirely hers and he loved it. She was his queen, always had been and always would be. And, Gods, did he love her.

"Now tell me," she purred against his neck. "What were you thinking about earlier?"

Oh, this wasn't _fair_. In his current state, he would agree to everything she asked of him, and she wanted him to _think?_ "I-I don't – _ngh!_ – don't remember…" he stammered truthfully. Honestly, what gave her the idea that he could think of such trivial things when she was nibbling at his earlobes and her inner walls were squeezing his cock? His blood was needed elsewhere, for fuck's sake.

"I mean that silly idea of yours," she hummed against his neck. "The one that's been occupying your mind for days now, the one you were thinking of in the Great Hall today. Come on, babe, don't leave me hanging."

Oh, _that's_ what she was talking about. His fingers on her back twitched as, unbiddenly, the same image flashed up in his mind again, of light shimmering on sweaty skin and of broad arms wrapping around her. It made him groan, his cock twitching inside her."

"Tell me," she breathed into his ear.

All too happy to finally be able to give her what she wanted, he stammered, "I… I was just – mmh – just thinking about wh– oh _Gods! – _what we joked about the other day. A-about Eret and how he'd probably want to join in. I wa-was imagining watching you with him, and – _Fuck!"_

Without a warning, Astrid had tightened around him, fiercely, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. The pain sent an additional wave of arousal into his groin, and he almost missed the shift in her actions amidst the wave of pleasure surging through him. Before he knew it, she'd sat up above him, her hands on his chest pressing him down into the furs. Her eyes were wide as she gazed down at him, wild and almost feral as they drilled into his. Then she began to _move_. She rode him hard and relentless, almost making him fear she might shatter his hips, and all that kept him anchored to this world was the sight of his beautiful queen above him, owning him. It was a quick encounter, given how thoroughly she'd played with him before, loud moans and curses turning into even louder cries as they both tumbled into bliss only minutes later. The sensation of her walls clenching around him so fiercely, the sight of her trembling and shaking body, the sounds of their mingled cries, and the heavy scent of lust – it all made for an incredible experience as Hiccup succumbed to it. He held her thighs tightly, bucking into her and pressing in deep as he came, his vision turning white, his mind blank.

Minutes later, Hiccup's heart was still racing, his breathing coming in ragged pants. Astrid had sunken down onto his chest like a warm blanket, and even though she was panting too, he could feel how her lips stretched into a grin.

"That was amazing," she eventually sighed, her fingers drawing circles around his sensitive nipples, making him shudder with returning desire. With her, it never stayed at only one time, and he was looking forward to the rest of this night, even though, right now, he felt like he was made of jelly.

"It definitely was," he hummed and let his hands glide up and down her back. As much as he loved their heated trysts, calmer moments like this one in between were just as good. It was as if the world outside didn't exist, only them intimately linked in body and mind. As if they were one.

The calm moment stretched on and Hiccup was about to drift off into something like a nap, when she began to speak again and her words shook him up and awake again in an instant.

"You know," she murmured. "I quite like this idea of yours. In case you were serious, that is. We should ask whether Eret would be up to this… because I am!"

**. o O o .**

With a sigh, Hiccup slumped down on an empty seat in the Great Hall, grateful for the mug of ale and a bowl of hot stew someone placed in front of him. Today had been a long day with too many silly quarrels, petty arguments, and generally people being stupid in addition to his usual work.

His eyes wandered through the dimly lit hall, searching for a certain flicker of golden locks, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Well, it _was_ late; she'd probably returned home by now. He'd meet her there.

For a few minutes, he ate in relative silence, for once being left alone by his people. They seemed to sense that their chief was done for today and that it was simply Hiccup sitting there now, enjoying his meal. Eventually however, the place opposite of him got taken though, and with a suppressed sigh, he looked up – and blushed.

In front of him sat Eret, intently looking at him with a somewhat amused but mostly worried expression. It looked out of place on the ex-trapper's tattooed face that usually carried a broad grin or a playful smirk at any time of the day. But that wasn't what made Hiccup react the way he did.

Ever since this idea had come up _for real_ between him and Astrid a few days back, he was hardly able to even look at Eret without heat pooling in his groin, much less _talk_ to him. The image of Astrid's lithe body entangled with Eret's broadly muscled one… He swallowed a low groan and blinked a few times to get his dazed eyes back to focus on his friend.

"Hey Eret," he managed to bring forth in a somewhat cheerful tone. "Is anything the matter?"

The other man kept his intend expression up for a moment longer and then shrugged. "I'm not sure," he muttered. "Maybe not. It's just… Well, your wife approached me about an hour ago…" He trailed off, clearly waiting for a reaction.

These words made Hiccup blush even further. All of a sudden, he had a fairly good idea of what this conversation would be about, and it wouldn't be an easy one. Gods, was this really happening? _Here?_ "A-and what did she want from you?" he asked in an attempt to sound unperturbed.

Eret's steady eyes never left him, watching carefully. "She asked me something. _Offered_ something. And... you know me, right? I think I got some kind of reputation by now. I–" he chuckled– "well, I quite like having sex. But one of my most important rules is that cheating is a no-go for me, so..."

At that point, Hiccup was fidgeting nervously in his seat, glancing left and right. He really wished they could have this conversation somewhere else, even though it didn't seem as if anyone was listening in. He didn't mind Astrid's love for close-to-public sex, enjoyed it even. But talking about this here still felt… _weird._ He rather wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. "Just tell me what's bothering you. Whatever it is she said, I'm sure I can take it."

Eret cocked his head, still looking a little apprehensive, and nodded. "All right," he sighed after a short pause. "She said that you'd be on board anyway, but that's something I've heard too many times before to simply believe it without making sure. So I really, _really_ hope she wasn't lying because I value you both as friends and I'd hate to be the cause of trouble. Anyway, what she asked me was whether I'd be interested to spend a night in bed with her."

Renewed heat made Hiccup blush again, and he took a big gulp of his ale to calm his nerves. Dammit, why was he getting so flustered now? This was what he'd wanted after all, what he'd _hoped_ for. He'd talked it through with Astrid, they'd agreed, and he was actually looking _forward _to the event in question. Why was he so embarrassed now?

The ale helped though. Calmer now, Hiccup placed the mug back on the table. He could do this. This was Eret and they'd talked about sex practices fairly often by now. This was no different, not _really._ Fighting down his nerves entirely, he rested his chin on his hands, proud that he managed his lips to stretch into something of a smirk. "That's what she asked?"

Eret gave a little shrug, an amused twinkle in his eyes. He seemed to notice the difference in Hiccup's behaviour, his mouth stretching into a smirk now, too. "Well, her exact words were whether I'd be up to screwing her until she screamed and then go on until she couldn't take any more, but…" he trailed off when Hiccup couldn't hold the laughter back anymore.

"Yeah, that sounds more like her," he chortled, muffled into his hand to not invite half the hall to their conversation. Yep, not worrying about how Eret might react to their offer made this _much_ easier.

Eret visibly relaxed at his reaction. "So she was telling the truth? About you knowing and being on board with this?"

Humming, Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, she wasn't lying. That doesn't seem to surprise you though?"

Eret's smirk widened. "Believe me, I've gotten weirder offers and have been in far crazier situations. And I'm actually glad. Glad that she's not trying to cheat on you and also that you're both open-minded enough to not begrudge her… you know, being curious."

Hiccup, his hand raised to order two more mugs of ale, cocked his head, in amusement but also in curiosity. "Huh. That sounds as if Astrid hasn't told you _everything_," he stated dryly, idly wondering whether she'd kept him in the dark on purpose or simply had been too embarrassed to tell the rest. Because no matter how eager she was and how nonchalant she'd acted in regards to this plan, Hiccup knew her well enough. He'd seen that, beneath the excitement, she'd also been nervous. This was something different than all the shenanigans they could come up with as two.

But if Eret agreed to be a part of this, then he deserved to know the whole truth. Upon Eret's questioningly raised eyebrow, he added, "Yes, we agreed that she would invite you. But if you agree, then there's a condition. I… I want to watch."

Eret didn't react, only raised his eyebrow even higher.

"Well, you see," Hiccup elaborated, feeling how a touch of embarrassment returned, and tried to fight it down directly. "It's actually not so much about her _being curious_ as you said, at least not in general. It's more that the idea of someone secretly watching her during sex kinda turns her on. _A lot!_ And I on the other hand… well, I'd like to watch her with someone else. I… I can't even explain it right, it's just… the idea of watching… from behind a door… or hidden in the shadows… unnoticed… and…"

He had to swallow as the images in his head became more graphic again. Memories of how he sometimes would sneak up to their bedroom, hoping to catch her pleasuring herself rose to his mind's eye. More often than not he did, knowing that she thrilled in his hidden eyes on her just as much as he did on the uninhibited show she gave him. How she would fuck herself on one of the toys he'd made for them, lewd and unrestrained, how she would muffle her moans as if she had to hide them... It was a game they liked to play, and just thinking about taking this game to the next level made him uncomfortably hard. Gods, how he was looking forward to getting back to her as soon as he was done talking here…

All of a sudden, Eret's loud guffaw pulled him back into reality. He shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat at his straining erection and tried his best to focus on his friend instead.

"Oh, this is wonderful," Eret eventually gasped, miming wiping a tear out of his eye. "I mean, from the very first time I saw you two when you landed on my ship and _stole my dragons,_ I knew you made for a great couple. But this? Ah, isn't it great when kinks match like that?"

Still a little dazed by his previous thoughts, Hiccup blinked in confusion. "Kinks?"

The ex-trapper's lips twitched slightly, but if Hiccup's question amused him, he didn't let it show. "Kinks are… sexual preferences, you can say. Preferences and practices that are al little out of the ordinary, that differ from what's widely considered to be _normal._ They're something that might get _you _going, but that doesn't mean it works the same for everyone else._"_

At that, Hiccup blushed. Something that _got them going but was a little out of the ordinary…_ Yeah, that sounded like a valid summary.

"In your case," Eret went on without much of a pause, "we have you with a voyeurism kink – getting aroused by secretly watching other people having sex – and Astrid with an exhibitionism kink – getting aroused by other people watching her having sex. Or that's what it sounds like from what you just told me?"

Hiccup's throat felt very dry and he took another big gulp of his ale, both to wet his tongue and to have a moment to think. At least in Astrid's case, with this _exhibitionism kink_, Eret had nailed it. She certainly got aroused by the idea of someone watching them and to a degree, Hiccup shared this fantasy. His _voyeurism kink_ on the other hand… It _sounded_ right too, but it was only recently that this fantasy had popped up in his mind, and it was strictly limited to watching _Astrid._

But when he shared his considerations with Eret, he just nodded. "I see. But it still fits, yours is just a little more specific. That doesn't change that these two _appetites_ match well. And, to my personal relief, it also explains why this happily married woman invited me out of the blue into her bed. To satisfy both cravings, you need a number three. I…" he paused again, his forehead wrinkled in thoughts. "I'd happily help you out there. But first things first; there's a practical matter to consider. You're married for over a year now, and we both know the entire village is waiting _desperately _for a certain announcement…?" He let his words end in a question, watching him for the answer.

Hiccup bit his lip, unsure of how to react. It was too early for a public announcement, but… This was Eret, their closest friend. They were about to trust him with something very delicate and intimate, so why not trust that he would keep this secret, too? Besides, Hiccup was actually _glad_ that Eret was considered enough to bring this up. So he smiled, and asked, "You're concerned Astrid might fall pregnant from this, from you?" Eret gave a curt nod, which Hiccup answered with a slight shake of his head before he went on in a low voice, "You don't need to be. It's not official yet, but she's been missing her moonblood for over a month now, and Gothi confirmed…" He let the words end in a shrug as he didn't want to say it out loud.

It was enough for Eret to understand though. His mouth stretched into a wide grin, and he reached over to clap Hiccup on the shoulder. "Really? Man, that's fantastic. I'm happy for you – _both_ of you."

Hiccup's smile turned a few shades warmer. "Thanks. But yeah, you possibly knocking her up is not a problem right now."

Eret grinned. "No, it's certainly not. That's reassuring. But now, back to your request..." he paused for a moment, thinking, and then nodded. "What you want, I think, is us playing a scene. I'd come to have sex with your wife while you'd be hiding somewhere, watching us. And to make it feel _real_, we'd act as if we wouldn't know you're there. But there are a few things to keep in mind. First and foremost: either of you can and has to call it off the moment you don't feel comfortable anymore. I get that you want to explore this idea, but in practice, it might not be that thrilling anymore. You might not like seeing her with someone else after all, or she might not like being with anyone but you. Both would be absolutely okay, but you _have_ to be honest, for your individual sakes as well as for you as a couple. You should talk it through and maybe we meet as three to talk about it as well. This is supposed to be fun and not drive a wedge into your marriage, okay?"

Swallowing, Hiccup nodded. That made sense.

"All right. Now that that's clear, I have another question or three, just to know what to expect. _'Watching your wife with someone else'_ is sometimes linked with a desire to get humiliated. Like her saying how much better the other person is compared to her husband or making you watch her serve this other person in some explicit way to demean you both. How do you feel about that?"

Grimacing, Hiccup took a moment to think before he vehemently shook his head. "Good luck trying to demean Astrid. And… I don't think that's my… kink? I got humiliated enough when I was a kid, thank you very much," he added, mumbling. He didn't really want to go into detail there, and thankfully, Eret accepted his reply without further questions. Once again Hiccup was amazed at how _simple_ it actually was to talk to the ex-trapper.

"That's fair. Okay, on to the next. Since I've encountered this request a couple of times as well… there's also the option of you eventually joining in – in whichever way you like. I don't need an answer to that now, but you both might want to think about it before we start. Just so I know where to go with this."

_This_ idea hadn't occurred to Hiccup so far, even though he'd heard of the occasional threesome. At first, he wanted to reject it directly. He liked Eret as a friend and was looking forward to watching Astrid with him. But getting intimate with him himself? No, that wasn't something Hiccup wanted; by now, he was rather sure that he wasn't into men. But then, that wasn't the only possible way, he realised, so he didn't decline directly.

"I'm going to talk it through with Astrid," he confirmed, swallowing as new images of Astrid wedged between him and Eret started to flood his mind. He emptied his mug, eager to return to her, then rose to his uneven feet. Before he could bid his farewell though, a question of his own came to his mind and he paused. "May I ask why are you willing to do this, though? I mean, this… this _scene_ as you called it… it sounds like quite a bit of work, preparing and staying within the set role and all… What's in there for you?"

Chuckling, Eret threw a sly grin up at him. "Well, you're my Chief. I might not one to blindly follow orders, but I do follow your lead. But aside from that, you're also my _friend_; both of you are. So if you ask me for this favour, I gladly help out. Share my knowledge in the most fun way."

Hiccup nodded, his lips twitching in amusement, but before he could even lift a hand to wave his friend goodbye, Eret's grin stretched into something much more insinuating.

"Besides, I get the chance to sleep with the most alluring and tempting woman on the entire island. How could I say no?"

To that, Hiccup could not, by any chance, object.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this took _way_ longer than I anticipated. But in my defence, it also turned out _much longer_ than planned. I hope that makes up for the long wait. **

**In addition... I've thought a long time about whether or not I'm even going to post this chapter here. Because let's be honest: this website is _by far_ the worst when it comes to hate comments by antis, at least among those I post my stories.  
But there are also a few decent people here. And I decided that I write for those decent people and won't yield to those idiots who're just filled with hate and have nothing else to contribute to the world.  
So listen now.**** In this chapter, we finally have Erestrid, with a dash of Hicretstrid at the end. If that's not your cup of tea, I strongly advise you to stop reading now. If you decide to keep on reading anyway, after this story as a whole is clearly labelled and after this additional warning, and decide to _still_ spew hate and insults at me, Eret, or this story, remember that you're only making a fool of yourself.  
**

**. o O o .**

To say that Astrid was nervous would have been an understatement. Of course, she was looking forward to tonight and had done so for quite a while now. But still. After all the talking over the last few days, with Hiccup alone or with Eret in addition, today was finally the day they would pull through with their plan. And no matter with how much anticipation she'd awaited this night, it was still something entirely new and unknown, something she wouldn't be able to control. And, yes, that fact made her nervous.

"You okay?"

Astrid jumped a little as Hiccup's arms wound around her waist from behind, his low voice tearing her out of her revery. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed as if he was even more tactile than usual; his hands were gliding over her body, slow but sure, his lips nibbling and kissing her neck and shoulders.

Out of reflex, she leaned back against him, tilting her head to give him better access to her bare skin, and pressed against where she could feel him hard against her rear. Groaning, he ground his growing erection harder against her, his fingers on her waist twitching.

"Mmh, I'm good," she hummed. "But what's this, Chief? Seducing me now doesn't exactly fit our plans for tonight."

Groaning even heavier, Hiccup pulled her closer for a heartbeat, but then released her and even made half a step away. "You're right," he murmured in a hoarse voice. "Not my fault that you're so damn tempting though."

She threw him a sly smirk at those words that made him grin, but only a moment later he sobered up again.

"You do remember though, right? If you have second thoughts or something, you can always call all this off. Don't feel like you have to go through with this for my sake, okay?"

Astrid's smirk turned into a true smile now, and she nodded. They've been through this _enough_ times by now. "I know. And I promise to stop should I don't like what happens. But the same goes for you too."

With a warm smile, Hiccup nodded. "I know. And I promise the same."

Yes, they'd gone through this uncountable times before, but hearing it now again _did _soothe her nerves. She stretched to place a soft kiss to his lips, a little overwhelmed by all the love she felt for him, but quickly pulled away again before either of them was tempted to just screw the plan… and each other.

"You'd better go now," she mumbled instead. The reminder made Hiccup's eyes spark up in excitement, and Astrid had to admit that she felt the same. This was truly happening!

"Right," Hiccup whispered back, a mischievous grin playing around his lips. "See you later then." Then he turned and climbed the stairs to their bedroom, leaving her standing to greet their guest on her own in a few minutes.

His words made her heart beat a little faster and brought a light tingling sensation to her lower belly. Yes, he would see her later. But she wouldn't see him, at least not directly. He would be watching her – _them!_ – would get hard and aroused from doing so. Gods, why was this idea turning her on so much?

Biting her lower lip to keep herself from groaning or even from pushing her hand down and between her thighs to relieve herself of a little tension, she opted to clean up the living room and kitchen until Eret came over. Not that they would spend _that_ much time down here, but cleaning up never hurt, right?

When Eret knocked a few minutes later, her heart was in her throat, making her a little breathless. "Hey," she greeted him, hoping the darkness outside would hide her flushed cheeks. "Great that you could make it. C-come in." She wasn't even sure why she said this. To keep up some form of appearances? As if she cared what anyone else thought about them…

"Thanks," Eret replied, his usual cheerful smile unwavering. "And also thanks for the invitation. I brought this for us, a bottle of my favourite drink. I ask the kitchen to specially prepare it for tonight."

Her smile grew a little nervous as she took two mugs from the cupboard and placed them on the table where Eret had already sat down. "So, what is this?" she asked as he filled both mugs with a liquid that shimmered golden in the dim light of the lanterns.

Eret's smile grew a little softer as he raised his mug and took a sip. "Don't worry, I don't plan to get you drunk. That's not my style. It's just honeyed mead with a few herbs mixed in, not unlike the one you folks drink during your honeymoon, but with _far_ fewer aphrodisiacs. Honestly, I'm surprised freshly married couples even manage to _leave the house_ when drinking that stuff every day." He chuckled, then took another sip. "This is nothing like that, just something to… to ease your nerves, I'd say. I found that more often than not, it helps a great deal."

Astrid eyed the mead, still unsure whether to drink it or not. Something to ease her nerves, that sounded good. But did she trust Eret enough to not try and get her too drunk to care or to drug her otherwise? Did she trust him enough to simply take his words as assurance? In the next moment, she scoffed at herself. Damn, yes, she trusted Eret! That was why they'd asked _him_ for this and not someone else. Almost a little annoyed at herself, she took a careful sip, found that the mead tasted fantastic, and then took a bigger gulp. It made a pleasant warmth pool in her stomach, but without making her dizzy like other drinks often did.

She drank the rest of her mug and even asked Eret for a refill before the nervousness returned, though in another form. How was she supposed to get things started? Should she just bluntly walk up to their bedroom and pull him with her? Or ask him first whether they ought to go upstairs? Or should they do some more small talk before? They'd talked a great deal about how this night should proceed, had pinned down what either of them liked or wanted to try, and had even made something of a loose plan. But they'd _never_ talked about how to get started.

Just to have something to do, she cleared away the empty mugs but jumped when Eret suddenly stood behind her. His hands rested lightly on her waist, his mouth at her neck.

"Are you still sure about this?" he asked, his breath tickling at her neck.

Only a minute ago, she wouldn't have been so sure, but now, with him so close and after he'd asked _again_, she felt more secure again. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down… and found that all her little doubts and insecurities were slowly fading away. Eret felt different from Hiccup, his hands broader, the angle at which his mouth met her skin not what she was used to. There was no chance that she could mistake Eret for Hiccup, but she still felt safe and secure, his light touch enough to set her nerves on fire.

"Yes."

She'd barely breathed that one word out before his lips were on her for real. There were soft kisses up and down her neck, teeth nibbling at her earlobe, and hands exploring her body, slowly but with purpose. She didn't resist when he turned her around and gave her the chance to explore him, too. But when his lips were about to meet hers, she turned her head away, out of reflex. Everything he did felt good, and she wanted more, but… for some reason she couldn't even explain to herself, she didn't feel like kissing him on the lips. Ridiculous as that sounded in her own head, that was an intimacy she only wanted to share with Hiccup.

She feared that Eret might take that as a sign and would pull away, but he didn't. He didn't react at all, just went on exploring her face and her neck with his mouth and nose, without even _trying_ to kiss her again.

It didn't take long until she was panting beneath his hands on her arms, her sides, her rear, impatient for him to go on, to touch her where she _really_ wanted to be touched. She was about to complain when he pulled away, but the words he muttered made the break bearable, even as they caused the heat in her body to burn a little hotter. "Shall we go upstairs? I imagine the _atmosphere _there would be a little more… _exciting_."

Her breathing hitched at the reminder, at the hidden audience they would have. Gods, why did that thought make her knees go weak? She nodded eagerly, and only seconds later, they were upstairs, giggling as Eret reached for the hem of her shirt even before they'd made it through the door. His hands on her bare skin felt amazing, but the ultimate decision to _let_ him take it off fell when he took a moment to look at her, questioningly, silently asking permission. She nodded again, yelping when he didn't just pull her shirt over her head but at the same time also opened the door to make them both stumble into the bedroom.

Astrid could _swear_ that the air in here felt differently, made her skin prickle with not only one pair of hungry eyes looking at her but two. It made little sense, but she could _feel_ Hiccup lurking somewhere in the shadowy room. gazing at her, at them. She hoped he enjoyed the show just as much as she enjoyed giving it to him.

She reckoned that he did when he didn't stop them; not when Eret kept stripping her of one piece of clothing after the other, not when she did the same to him, revealing smooth muscles beneath scarred and weathered skin, and not when they both tumbled onto the bed, naked as newborns and completely caught in exploring each other's bodies.

And there was a lot to explore! His broad shoulders were something she'd expected, even as she hadn't been able to anticipate how it felt to wrap her arms around them. But there was so much more; tiny scars and marks beside the big one on his chest, how sensitive his nipples were when as merely brushing a finger over them was enough to make him grunt and buck, and that ticklish spot somewhere on his lower back. It was fun to explore all those, but at the same time, she barely had the mind to really take them all in. For his hands and mouth were just as eager to get to know her, leaving her skin burning and her mind drowning in sensations.

It became even worse when, for a while, all his attention was on her breasts. First, he only caressed them, his rough sailor's hands rasping over her smooth skin. But he soon became bolder when her impatience and the volume of her moans grew, roughly kneading but still staying away from needy pebbled nipples, despite her frustrated whining. Only when her hands landed on his chest again, playing and teasing his own nipples with more purpose, did he do the same. Then, practically without warning, he all but attacked them. His mouth was on one, sucking and wet tongue dragging over it, his teeth nibbling with varying force, while his hand darted to the other, stroking, pinching, twisting.

Astrid moaned, loud, at the unexpected wave of pleasure that flooded her body at this treatment. Her arms didn't know what to do, to try and push him away for a moment's reprieve or to pull him closer, wanting more. However, they were too weak anyway, pleasure draining her limbs of all strength. Her arms were shaking as were her legs, and she wondered whether it would be possible to come just from this as Eret's actions seemed to pull on something in her lower belly, tugging as if they were connected through an internal string.

Before she could find out though, he pulled away, a mischievous grin on his face as she whined in frustration. He didn't say anything as she fought to catch her breath, didn't comment. Instead, he continued exploring her body in a slightly more relaxed manner until she'd calmed enough to join in again.

Soon, she became braver in her actions too, her hand wandering down his toned torso, curious for what she'd only caught glimpses of earlier. Eret growled against her skin as her hand wrapped around his length, trying to get an idea of him. From what she felt, he seemed to be longer than Hiccup, but a little slimmer in girth, bobbing and pulsing in her grip and clearly aroused by their interactions. Just like she was.

Astrid moaned when he followed her example, his broad hand suddenly between her thighs, fingers gliding over wet sensitive skin before they pushed in, slowly. Her free hand on his shoulder tightened, her fingers digging deep into his skin at the exquisite feeling. She _loved_ having something inside her, be it Hiccup's cock, his fingers, or one of the toys they owned. But Eret's fingers were new, unknown. Exciting. She let her head fall back onto the bed and fully focused on feeling him inside her, pushing her higher and higher as she moved her hips to take him deeper with every thrust.

He kept fucking her with his fingers, and it took Astrid a minute or three before she even realised he'd pushed himself up on one arm to watch the lewd display in front of him. Or, maybe, to give _someone else_ a good view, too… But eventually, he withdrew, leaving her empty and wanting _again_. Astrid thought about complaining or maybe simply straddling his hips and _taking_ what she wanted, but was kept from either when his lips were suddenly at her ear, whispering.

"How do you feel about getting your pussy eaten out?"

Astrid shivered, though whether from his breath tickling on her skin or from his words, she wasn't sure. Memories rose in her mind, of Hiccup going down on her for what felt like _hours_, tormenting her on purpose before he would let her find relief. Gods, yes, she wanted that! Breathlessly, she nodded and leaned back on the bed, eager to feel his mouth between her legs. But Eret shook his head, a sly smirk on his lips.

"No, not like that." He looked around, then nodded at the foot of the bed. "Come here." He laid down on his back, then beckoned her to come closer. Curiously, she crawled over to him. At first, it confused her when he told her to hold onto the high bedposts, but once he guided her to straddle his chest, it made sense, kind of. But… was he _serious?_ When his hands on her rear guided her closer to his mouth, she could only stare in disbelief, jolting when his tongue teased her folds.

"Never done it like this?" he asked in a low voice, nothing but a murmur against her thigh, and she shook her head. This was strange… His words _could_ have been condescending, demeaning what she and Hiccup had as inexperienced or even childish. But that wasn't how it felt at all. On the contrary, he seemed excited to show her – _them, _really – something new, his eyes gleaming and lips twitching into a tiny smirk before he whispered, "Then let's put up a little show, shall we? Hold on tight."

At first, this reminded her again of how Hiccup had to be watching them. The idea of _giving him a show_ thrilled her, and her eyes darted through the shadows along the edge of the room, trying to determine where exactly he was. She couldn't see him though, only felt his eyes on her body like burning coals – and she could _swear_ she heard some low grunts, imagined how he'd stroke himself to the lewd display. It made her arousal jump up a few notches.

And then, Eret's mouth was on her, and she couldn't think about _anything _anymore. His hands each grabbed at her cheeks, pulling her firmly against his mouth, and when his tongue dragged along her slit she couldn't keep a high-pitched yelp from escaping her. Freya, this felt weird. Good! So intense that soon that yelp was followed by more helpless and needy noises, moans, cries, sobs.

Even though she _technically _was on top, she didn't feel as if she was in control in the slightest. Eret held her tight, making it impossible for her to wriggle back for a moment's break, and she was incredibly glad for the bedposts, for being able to hold on to _something._ Else, she was sure she would've collapsed at the waves of pleasure Eret sent through her body, burning hot and unpredictable.

His tongue moved in unfamiliar ways, licking along her slit, curling around her clit, or wriggling into her in a way that just felt _obscene_. And all without order or pattern, making it impossible for her to predict what would come next, to prepare herself. All she could do was cling to the bedposts and take the uncontrolled pleasure that wrecked her body, making her shiver and tremble, moan and sob.

Eventually though, she regained at least a little bit of control. Eret's mouth felt _amazing_ like this; she couldn't get enough and without even thinking about it, she pressed down harder, grinding against him, all but riding his tongue in search of more, of that little bit extra that would tip her over the edge. It wouldn't take much, she was close, _so fucking close!_

When he took his hands off her, she first feared he'd stop, and a pathetic whine escaped her as she pushed down even harder. But instead of lifting her off him, he reached up to her breasts, roughly kneading pliant flesh and pinching neglected nipples until she couldn't take any more.

She came with a scream, pleasure exploding deep in her core and sparking through her entire body, up her spine, into her fingertips, her toes. It made her see bright lights dancing behind her eyes as her body shook, strong hands on her waist keeping her from falling as the world around her lost any meaning for a little while. Except that she was _sure_ that, through the haze of her orgasm, she could hear the very familiar grunts of another climax.

When awareness returned to her again, she found herself lying on the bed and felt as if she was nothing but a puddle of bliss and buzzing satisfaction. Gods, that had been amazing, and knowing that Hiccup had watched it all, had gotten off to it too, made it so much better.

She stirred when she felt movement behind her, a hand – clearly Eret's – caressing along her shoulder, her arm. "Are you done?" he asked in a low murmur, rumbling against her neck.

Chuckling softly, she shook her head. "Not even close. Just give me a minute or two to recover."

He did, only caressing and nuzzling her for a while until she found the strength to turn around, to face him and to return the attention. By now, all shyness she might have felt at some point was gone and her hands roamed his body with no restraints. The orgams he'd given her had been amazing, and she wanted to return the favour, wanted to show him that she wasn't entirely clueless either.

With both her hands and her mouth, she aimed at arousing him to the point of madness, just like he'd done before. She lapped and suckled at his nipples, her fingers dancing over his hips, his thighs, only slowing wandering closer to his straining cock and balls. Eret wasn't passive either, teasing and stroking the fire within her anew. But mostly, he let her do, enjoying her attention, and groaned when she shifted until her face was level with his groin.

She threw an impish smirk through her lashes up at him before her hand closed around his cock, her tongue flicking out against his head. There was a bead of precome there, salty, and more dripped out of him as she worked him for real. She did everything she'd discovered during driving Hiccup insane every now and then, rolling his balls in her hand, stroking his shaft and letting her tongue run up the thick vein on the underside, licking and kissing his head, closing her lips around his glans and sucking harshly, and taking him down her throat as deeply and for as long as she could, swallowing around him.

Eret reacted differently, but it didn't take long for her to adapt to his preferences. She worked him mercilessly until his hands clutched at the furs beneath them, knuckles standing out white, and the cords in his neck were clearly visible even from her current position with how tightly his jaw was clenched. It was a joy to see him like this, to have this man with all his experience at her mercy. But hen his climax approached, she withdrew, only slowly stroking him for a while until he relaxed again.

"Gods, you're evil," he gasped, chuckling, before she worked him harder again, making him grunt and thrust up into her hand.

"Mmh, yeah, I've heard that before," she mused. She was greatly enjoying herself now, maybe even more so than she'd thought. Being in bed with Eret wasn't what she'd expected. It was different from being in bed with Hiccup, but neither in a good or in a bad way. With Hiccup, it was passionate and intimate, an extension of their love in every way possible. With Eret, it was just fun, just playful teasing, just like their friendship was in general, but not worse for that. And she enjoyed winding him up maybe a little too much.

A few more times, she brought him to the brink of his climax, avidly watching his reactions just as she listened to the muffled noises from the shadows, before she finally showed Eret some mercy. The next time his fists clenched at the furs and his back arched up into her ministrations, she didn't stop, only withdrew her mouth from his tip to stroke him toward his orgasm with sure motions, watching in rapture as he spilled over her hand and his stomach, a few drops even landing on her breasts.

Grinning and quite satisfied with herself, Astrid cleaned up the worst mess and then made herself comfortable on the bed as she waited for Eret to catch his breath again.

"Thor, I guessed you'd be something of a wild card, but…" he let the sentence drop, just snorted and shook his head. Chuckling, Astrid waited for Eret to recover, happy when he rolled onto his side next to her, excited at the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "But I think this demands payback. You ready for round two?"

Maybe that should have been a warning, but Astrid was too happy to feel his mouth and hands on her skin again to think about that. Similar to before, he pushed up her arousal in record speed, even more efficiently now as he already knew what her body likd. It didn't take long until his mouth at her nipples and his fingers inside her had reduced her to a writhing mess. "Freya, yes!" she moaned as everything inside her tightened, ready to fall apart in the next moment.

But just as he'd announced, he was paying her back in kind, withdrawing from her just as she was about to reach the edge. It made her groan in frustration, her hand darting down between her legs to finish what he'd started.

"No, no, no," Eret chuckled, catching her hand long before it reached its goal. "This is too much fun to be over already.

Astrid whined, clenching needily at the emptiness inside her, but didn't try to get herself off again. He was right; she didn't want this to be over already, either. And she was sure that the watching shadow thought the same…

That thought alone was almost enough to tip her over the edge after all, _almost_. Once more, she recalled that she and Eret weren't alone, that Hiccup was enjoying their fooling around in his own way. Well, then she really should do her best to make it worth his while.

Once she'd calmed down enough for Eret to continue his intense ministrations, she made sure to not hold back on anything – be it the deep moan as he suckled on her nipple, the shudder that ran through her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, how her body arched into his touch as his fingers pushed into her, or the frustrated whine when he _again_ stopped right before she reached her climax. It was torture of the sweetest kind, and she didn't want Hiccup to miss anything of it.

Eventually though, not even that thought had any space left in her clouded mind anymore. Pleasure was zipping through her in sharp little shocks, not enough to fling her over the edge, but _plenty _enough to drive her crazy. She ordered, demanded, _begged_ Eret not to stop, but if he heard her – if she even managed to get those words out in any coherent way– then he didn't comply. Once again, he cruelly left her hanging, chuckling against her neck where he tried to distract her with little bites and kisses. And she had enough.

Astrid didn't know where the sudden control over her body came from, be it frantic desperation or needy hunger. But before either of them could even blink, she'd pushed herself up and straddled Eret, blown eyes gazing down at him in triumph. He'd teased her enough now, and not even the gleam in Eret's eyes that seemed to scream _Finally!_ was able to dull her euphoria. But whether he'd planned for this outcome or not didn't matter to her anymore. All that mattered was that he finally filled her.

With a guttural groan, she sank down his shaft without any preamble, taking all of him in at once. After his endless teasing, she was _definitely_ wet and aroused enough to not go slowly now. And, Gods, he felt _amazing! _He reached a little deeper, and even though he wasn't as wide as Hiccup, the stretch was more than enough after the prolonged foreplay.

She gave herself a second or three to get accustomed to the new feeling, but soon, her body demanded more stimulation, more friction. She knew that it wouldn't take much for her, so she didn't even try to give them both equal pleasure for now, only ground herself against him, his cock dragging wonderfully along her sensitive insides, until one sharp buck of his hips sent her hurtling over the edge.

With a loud moan she let her orgasm rush through her, pleasure flooding her mind and body. It made everything inside her tingle, her spine, her fingertips, her toes, even her hair. Only dimly she was aware of broad hands on her hips holding her upright, just enough so that she didn't topple over as soon as her body went lax in post-orgasmic bliss, but still enough that she felt safer with her hands on his chest to stabilise herself. Gasping for air, she caught the expression in Eret's eyes, a mischievous grin that told her this was exactly what he'd planned; teasing her to madness and back until she took over.

Under different circumstances, she might have minded being played like this. But tonight, she couldn't care less, only wanted to bask in the exhilaration of this entire experience. And as for Eret, she wasn't done with him anyway. Astrid thrilled in the spark of surprise in his eyes as she started to move again after what could only have been a minute's break. He'd gotten her so hot, she didn't need a break now, only wanted _more. _

To her initial annoyance though, Eret shook his head, his hands on her hips stilling her. "No, wait," he grunted in a low voice.

Astrid didn't _want_ to wait, but also was curious as to what he had in mind. So far, he hadn't disappointed her tonight.

"Turn around," he told her, indicating with gestures what he meant.

It confused her, but as soon as she sank down his shaft again, facing the food end of the bed and the open room now, she understood. Right, this was also about _giving a show_. Grinning, she shifted into a better position to move, leaning back a little with her hands on Eret's chest behind her. Arching her body and pushing out her breasts, and–

_Oh, fuck!_

Astrid moaned as Eret rocked beneath her, his cock inside her pushing against a spot that made stars explode in her mind. Oh, this was a great position! Like being taken from behind and hitting that wonderful sensitive spot inside her, except that _she_ was the one in control now. She pushed down on him, moaning again when he hit her just right.

Without further delay, Astrid began to move for real, rocking and grinding, fucking herself on Eret's cock without paying her surroundings much attention. Freya, this felt _good!_ Without her doing, her eyes closed, her mouth falling open as she panted for air. She certainly gave an amazing sight like this, with her breasts bouncing up and down with every movement, but even that and the thought of how much Hiccup would enjoy it wasn't much more than a flicker in the back of her mind. Harder and harder she dropped down on Eret, his grunts and groans evidence of the pleasure she brought him, too. She felt amazing, her entire body tight like a bowstring as she rode him and herself closer and closer to the edge. Just a little more, just a few thrusts, and–

Without a warning, Eret's one hand were suddenly on her breast, the other fiddling at their joining. His fingers pinched and rubbed at her clit and nipple without mercy, making it impossible for Astrid to hold out any longer. Behind her eyes, light exploded and her scream echoed through the room once more. She felt fantastic, basking in how her body clenched rhythmically, sending one wave of pleasure after the other through her. She felt Eret swell insider her, too, felt the hot gush of his come filling her, and was more than grateful for already being pregnant. Otherwise, she would have needed to miss out on this sensation, and honestly, right now that felt like it would have been a huge loss.

Only dimly, she was aware of Eret catching her limp body and of him guiding her down onto the bed again. She felt his soft caresses, his hands massaging her thighs and calf before he covered her sweaty body with a thin blanket against the cool air.

"Do you still want to go through with the last part?" he asked, his voice little more than a low murmur against her ear.

It made her shudder, though because of his breath against her skin or because of the reminder of that _last part_, she didn't know. Exhausted as she was, she even took a moment to honestly think about it. That last part… it wasn't something she'd ever thought of before Hiccup had brought up the possibility – but ever since then, she was _dying_ to try it! These past hours – how many had it been? Two? Three? – had been better than she'd imagined, but could her body really take more? On the other hand, who knew whether she'd ever get the chance to try again. Was she willing to miss out on this?

"Yes," she eventually replied. "Just... give me a few minutes to recover." She heard Eret chuckle behind her, felt the bed shift as he got up, but didn't pay either any mind as her consciousness drifted off into a blissful nap. She didn't want to truly fall asleep and end this experiment just yet, she just needed a little rest, just…

The next thing she noticed were hands curling around her waist and cupping her cheek, soft lips brushing against hers. After that first try, Eret had respected her aversion against kissing him, but even without that she knew right away that this wasn't Eret. Hiccup's hands on her skin, the sound of his breathing so close to her… yes, there was no way she could ever mistake him for anyone else.

Smiling, she gave in to his kiss, humming at his eagerness. Hiccup clearly wasn't as exhausted as she was, was still aroused and wanting, and it only needed a couple of minutes before new desire awoke anew in her as well.

"So? Did you– ngh– enjoy the show?" she managed to ask, only interrupted by him nibbling at her ear. Gods, how was it possible that her body was still so eager to react to any stimulation?

With a low grunt, Hiccup pressed his hips against her, his hard cock poking at her thigh. "Very!" he growled. "Freya, you looked amazing, Astrid. Maybe even better than I imagined."

His mouth on her neck made her giggle, his eagerness and hunger evident in his every touch. But still, she wanted to play a little more. "So you enjoyed how Eret touched me? How my body reacted to his teasing, straining and arching? Did you enjoy how I rode him, his face _and_ his cock? How I sucked him off? Did that turn you on? Did you come from watching us?"

Hiccup didn't reply with any coherent words, but the way he shuddered, the needy growl that rumbled through them both, and how he pressed his hips and his straining erection against her body were answer enough for her. Astrid chuckled and let her hand roam down his body, caressing and teasing without touching him where he clearly wanted to be touched. Oh, this night was _far_ from over!

**. o O o .**

Hiccup couldn't help his fingers twitching and gripping Astrid tighter as she kept teasing him. Gods, how he loved this woman! With a soft moan, he let his head fall back and just enjoyed _feeling_ her.

Watching her with Eret had been… He was lacking words strong enough to describe it. There had been a moment, right at the beginning, where he'd feared them having sex right in front of him, and in he and Astrid's bed no less, would spark some jealousy after all. But it had only needed a few moments until he'd notice the small differences. All their touches, both Astrid's and Eret's, had been aimed at pleasing and arousing the other – but nothing more. There had been no loving caresses, no feelings beyond those of fun and desire. This had nothing to do with the love he and Astrid shared, and that reminder had made all reluctance fly right out of the window.

From that moment on, watching them had been one of the most intense experiences he'd made so far. How Eret had skillfully played with Astrid's body, his broad hands and darker skin such a stark contrast to her slender and pearly white body, how she'd writhed beneath his ministration, and all those filthy noises she'd made. Freya, just drawing forth those memories again was enough to make a pleasant shudder run down his spine. Three times he'd come to the lewd display, jerking himself in his hidden corner. Eventually, they'd have to clean up the mess he'd made, but not now.

Now, he simply enjoyed her touch and her warmth – and not having to stand on his prosthetic anymore as he'd taken it off before joining Astrid – and focused on feeling her skin against his own again. And even though he _should_ be thoroughly satisfied already, his body was eager for another round, for being inside her, and for watching her come undone around him.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted Eret watching them with something between a fond smile and a sly smirk. Right, when talking about this experiment, they'd all agreed on a loose plan. Eret beckoning Hiccup over from his hiding spot was the sign that he and Astrid were still up for the last part; now it was on him to decide.

A new wave of heat and arousal washed through him at that thought, and with renewed strength, he grabbed Astrid by her hips and rolled her on top of him. She squealed in surprise, but quickly caught herself again, beaming down at him in lustful anticipation. But it wasn't Hiccup who'd _do_ anything. All he had to do was holding her in place in case she wouldn't be able to do so herself, and to distract and soothe her if necessary.

So he pulled her down toward him until her breasts were squished enticingly against his chest and he could taste her lips once more, steal her breath. She responded happily even though she couldn't concentrate on kissing him for long, soon gasping and mewling against his lips instead. By now, Eret had taken his place behind her, their small pot of lubricant placed close-by, and was slowly working her open with knowing fingers.

Anal sex wasn't new to them; they'd tried and enjoyed it both ways by now. But the idea of Astrid taking two cocks at once, or him and a toy for that matter, hadn't really come up until they'd considered inviting Eret to their bed. But ever since then, it had been an intriguing thought, and not just for him.

And right now, Hiccup could only send one incoherent prayer of gratitude after the other to the Gods as he once again watched Astrid's responses to Eret's ministrations. He couldn't _see_ it but guessed that Eret was rimming her ass now, turning her into a shaking mess above him. She was on all fours, but without Hiccup holding her, she'd probably toppled over already, judging by the uncontrolled display of pleasure on her face and wanton noises that left her mouth. For a while, they just continued like this – Eret probing and licking, Astrid mewling and shaking, and Hiccup watching with avid eyes – until she decided that she had enough.

Unable to form words but with very clear motions, she wriggled in their hold until she sank down Hiccup's shaft, taking him in without even a moment's hesitation. It made them both moan, and at first Hiccup thought they'd come just from this alone after this intense night. But they were far from done just yet, and after she'd adjusted to him filling her, she leaned forward again, kissing him and giving Eret access to continue with her ass.

It was heady, feeling her so hot around his cock and watching her face contort into a new expression of pleasure at nearly every second. But he could also feel Eret's fingers carefully pushing into her, opening her up – and brushing along Hiccup's cock only separated from him by a thin layer of skin. In addition, Astrid was incredibly slik, more so than usual. Hiccup knew that it was because of Eret's ejaculat inside her, but even though the thought was weird for a heartbeat, it didn't bother Hiccup, not _really_. He'd seen how it had happened, after all, had watched Astrid fuck herself on Eret's cock, how her orgasm had overcome her, fiercely, and how Eret had visibly swelled inside her, part of his seeds even dripping out of her around his shaft. And by Thor, the sight had been _amazing_. Now feeling uncomfortable because of this… no, that simply wasn't possible.

"Ready for me?" came Eret's voice after a while, rougher than usual. And even though Astrid seemed entirely overwhelmed already, she found her voice sooner than Hiccup did.

"Yes," she begged, awkwardly pushing her hips in his direction while also trying to keep Hiccup inside her as deeply as possible. "Gods, yes, _please!"_

Chuckling, Eret shuffled closer. Hiccup could feel his legs against his thighs, but couldn't be bothered by the contact. Snot and Tuff had, on _more_ than one occasion, tried to persuade him into a short tryst, just for fun. But the mere _thought_ had always made his stomach revolte. He knew that it wasn't _weird_ for men to enjoy being with other men; Odin, if he looked at his friends and family, that even seemed to be rather common. It just wasn't something Hiccup ever desired or wanted. But at least right now, with Astrid pressed between them, he didn't mind getting that close to Eret. On the contrary, he had to admit that he rather enjoyed having him here with them – especially as he slowly pushed into Astrid, too, sliding along his own cock in the process, his balls inevitably touching his. It felt fantastic, and not just because of the way Astrid reacted.

"Oh, Gods!" she yelped, followed by more incoherent noises, her breath coming in ragged pants. She had her hands on Hiccup's upper arms, holding on tight until her fingernails dug deeply into his flesh. But Hiccup couldn't care less, completely overcome himself by the entire experience.

The tightness, the closeness, the different kind of stimulation as Eret pushed in deeper with slow and measured thrusts to not overwhelm Astrid completely, all combined with his beautiful queen completely submitting to all those intense sensations above him – it all robbed Hiccup of every coherent thought and only grew more intense once Eret was sheathed completely inside Astrid as well.

"Are you all right?" he groaned against Astrid's shoulder. To Hiccup, it was clearly visible that Eret wasn't unaffected by this either, his eyes wide and even darker than usual, his face slack with obvious pleasure. No matter how often he might have done something like this before, he still seemed to enjoy it greatly.

Astrid took a moment or three before she answered. "Yes," she gasped. "You can move, but… but maybe slowly at first?"

Chuckling, Eret nodded against her back, rolling his hips to pull out and then slowly push back in again. It made both Hiccup and Astrid moan in unison, holding on to each other to at least have _something_ of an anchor.

It took them a few minutes to get used to it all, but eventually, Hiccup found the mind to move with Eret instead of just lying still and enjoying. It started a little awkwardly, but soon they'd found their rhythm, Hiccup pushing up into Astrid when Eret was pulling out, leaving her a sobbing mess between them. Oh, she _tried_ to move with them too, rolling her hips back and down to meet their thrusts, but those were weak attempts at best, and soon she gave up, simply rolling with what they made her feel.

Hiccup couldn't say how long they lasted, whether it was an hour or mere minutes. He'd already been so aroused before, certain that he wouldn't last long once they got started. However, when Astrid came, a fierce scream echoing through the house, shaking between him and Eret, and her inner walls clenching so hard around them that it made them both follow her into bliss at nearly the same moment, he almost regretted that it was over already.

Covered in sweat and exhausted as if he'd run without a pause for _days_, all he could do was slump down into the furs, Astrid's limp body draped over him like dead weight except for her ragged breathing and occasional giggling. His arms wound around her practically without his doing, holding her close and keeping her from falling off him as they both drifted off in blissful exhaustion.

He was dimly aware of Eret pulling out of her, of him carefully cleaning up the worst mess, and of him covering them with a soft blanket. But all he managed was tiredly blinking and giving Eret a small smile and a nod before the ex-trapper slipped out of the room, leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone again.

**. o O o .**

With a satisfied grunt, Eret stretched and made the joints in his back and shoulders pop audibly before he entered Berk's Great Hall the next morning. It was later than usual for him to come and pick up his breakfast, but given last night's activity, he was optimistic that the Chief wouldn't mind him sleeping in a little longer.

With a light chuckle, he shook his head as the memories rose in his mind again. Last night had been _great_, there was no point in denying that. Even during the brief time they'd been enemies back in the days, Eret had noticed how attractive these two crazy dragon riders were that had landed on his ship practically out of nowhere. Learning that they were a devoted couple and later attending their wedding had made him push any erotic ideas out of his head, though. With how easily Eret found attractive traits in practically everyone and how he regarded sex as exciting fun rather than a sign of commitment, Berk's young Chief and his wife definitely weren't the first people he'd _wanted_ to bed but would never get around to do so.

Or so he'd thought.

He hadn't _expected_ them to ever approach him with a request like this and actually hadn't even thought about that possibility anymore by now. The Berkians were a busy lot, generally not as uptight as other people when it came to sex, and by now Eret had made enough friends to have no reasons to complain anyway.

But he certainly hadn't _minded_ the approach either. Even without directly interacting with Hiccup – he'd respected his preferences there, of course – he couldn't deny that last night had been special enough for him to remember it for a long time.

A lazy smile spread across his face as he remembered exploring Astrid's body, how that wild cat of a woman shown him so many different sides of her: fierce as he'd expected in seeking her pleasure and enjoying being on top, but also soft and receiving when she'd let him play with her body, and downright evil when he'd let her have her wicked way with him. Oh, yes, he understood better now why Hiccup sometimes seemed so utterly drained in the morning. The thought made him chuckle.

Eret just hoped that, after last night, things between them would still be okay and not get awkward – between himself and the couple, but also between Hiccup and Astrid individually. It wasn't as if he was _really_ worried there, not after how last night had turned out and the grateful smile Hiccup had thrown him at the end… but one never knew. _Sometimes_, experiments like these could stir up other emotions later, and there was really nothing he could do to prevent that from happening for certain.

However, when he eventually was holding a plate laden with food in his hands and looking for an empty spot to sit down, those worries quickly evaporated. To his honest surprise, the Chief and his wife were already there, the plates in front of them nearly empty. And with how close they sat together, cuddling and playfully teasing each other, it became clear that, at least between the two of them, everything was still good. Maybe even _more _than good, he thought, smirking at the _obvious_ way they exchanged some less innocent gestures, too.

A moment later, Astrid spotted him and beckoned him over, beaming. Eret gladly followed the invitation and sat down in the empty space directly across from them.

"Eret!" Astrid greeted him, excited but also with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"We thought we'd missed you," Hiccup added, giving a low gasp at whatever Astrid did with her hand beneath the table.

Eret raised an eyebrow, smirking. "No, you're lucky. Somehow, I missed out on sleep last night, so I decided to start this day a little later."

Hiccup coughed. "Yeah, about that," he began, but got interrupted by Astrid.

"We wanted to thank you," she said, beaming. "This beat all our expectations, and, well…" she trailed off, biting her lip, and threw her husband a heated look that even made Eret's trousers grow uncomfortable tight – and the look wasn't even aimed at him. There really was something to be said about Astrid's appetite, it seemed. Eret doubted the Chief would get all that much of his work done today.

Chuckling, Eret tore into a piece of bread from his plate. "You're more than welcome," he replied cheerfully once is mouth was free again. "Really, I enjoyed myself a lot, too." He winked, unsure about how detailed they wanted to get right now.

Hiccup nodded. "That's good to hear. We… well, we wanted to ask you something." He threw a quick glance at Astrid, who nodded eagerly.

"We wanted to ask whether we could do something like that again," she continued. "That and… well, maybe also other things. You made us curious. It wouldn't be some kind of permanent or exclusive arrangement, of course, but–"

"–but just occasionally. You know, every now and then?" Hiccup finished her sentence.

Eret almost laughed as two pairs of curious and expectant eyes all but drilled into him. So far, he'd greatly enjoyed giving Hiccup tips every now and then when he'd asked about certain _practises _he or Astrid had heard about somewhere. But he _definitely_ didn't mind turning those into more… _practical_ lessons.

Grinning, his eyes wandered from deep green to bright blue, down his body, and back up again. "I think, I'd be up for that."

**. o O o .**

**So, that was that. I hope, some of you enjoyed this little bit of PWP ;) **


End file.
